


[授翻][Kingsman/Hartwin] Too Honest 直言不讳

by matchaicecreamholic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaicecreamholic/pseuds/matchaicecreamholic
Summary: Daisy Unwin不傻。她四岁，快要五岁了，但她不傻。Eggsy在离家许久后终于回家了，与他随行的是一个戴着眼罩的陌生人。Daisy见证了两人之间的点点滴滴。





	[授翻][Kingsman/Hartwin] Too Honest 直言不讳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148911) by [gothiethefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy). 



> 原作写这篇时只看了第一部还没有看黄金圈，所以这里的许多设定和官方不一样。（据作者说她写这篇就是为了以防电影的结局和她的想象不一样。）

 

Daisy Unwin不傻。她四岁，快要五岁了，但她不傻。妈妈一直称赞她很机灵，所以她知道自己不傻。因此，当她挽着妈妈的胳膊、拎着几袋子给她买的新衣服从商店里走出来时，她没办法不感到疑惑。

 

“我刚刚的话有什么问题吗？”Daisy仰头看着Michelle，注意到她的双颊泛着红晕。

 

“Daisy，亲爱的。”Michelle说，“你知道有时候过于直言不讳会让他人困扰吗？”

 

Daisy摇摇头。

 

“好吧，刚刚就是了。你没必要对那位收银员如此粗鲁。”

 

“但是，我没有啊。”Daisy信誓旦旦。

 

“你是有点儿不礼貌，甜心。”Michelle咕哝。

 

Daisy皱了皱眉。她不懂，如果一定要说有谁不礼貌的话，那应该是那个站在收银台后的男人。那个老头子对她妈妈说了些很粗俗的话，Daisy理所当然地大声指出他是个怎样的混蛋。（她没有真的说出“混蛋”这个词，她知道如果在大庭广众下说出这个词会让自己惹上麻烦。）总之，这一切对Daisy来说是合情合理的。

 

Daisy又抬头看了妈妈一眼，Michelle也正低头看着她。她们穿过街道，Michelle叹了口气：“下次说话的时候注意点，Daisy。”之后她就不再对此多做评价。

 

 

***

 

Daisy和妈妈住的房子不大不小。有一间客厅、一间餐厅、一个很棒的厨房、三间卧室和两间浴室。这还不算那个漂亮的后院，那里有妈妈正在开拓的花园。Daisy真心想一辈子都住在这栋房子里。

 

尽管在这栋房子里会有一点点寂寞。当然，Daisy爱自己的妈咪。但她最开心的是JB来家里住的时候，它通常会住一周左右，因为她哥哥要出差。Eggsy经常要出差，Daisy痛恨这一点，她只有很少的时间能见到他。这也是为什么这栋漂亮的房子让她感到寂寞——哥哥总是不在家。

 

“为什么Eggsy不能和我们一起住？”Daisy又在问妈妈这个问了无数遍的问题。

 

“因为他是个大人了，他有自己的房子，亲爱的。”妈妈总是这样回答。

 

Daisy才不接受这种回答。Eggsy是对她最好的人，他很有趣，而且有着最温暖的怀抱；他会和她玩，只要有时间就会陪她看网飞；他会听她讲各种各样的故事，从学校到后院里观察到的点点滴滴。

 

但他总是那么忙。Eggsy说做裁缝是一件很辛苦的工作，要为许多的上流人士制作正装。她有注意到，每当Eggsy提到自己的工作时，妈妈就会挤出十分古怪的表情，这足以证明妈妈其实也很想念Eggsy。

 

她还记得有一次，当他们坐在沙发上，JB在他们腿边打着盹，她问Eggsy如果他是个裁缝为什么还要总是出差。Eggsy摆出一张傻笑的脸，压低声问：“你真想知道？”

 

Daisy点点头。Eggsy挨在Daisy耳边悄声说：“其实我是个间谍。”

 

Daisy轻蔑地“哼”了声，翻了个白眼推了一下Eggsy，“不，你不是间谍。”

 

“我是，小雏菊。”Egssy边笑边顺着力道靠了回去。

 

“你不可能是间谍，Eggsy。间谍都很安静的，你吵死人了。”Daisy双手交叉到胸前。

 

“喂！如果我真的想，我可以超级安静好吗。”Egssy信誓旦旦。

 

“才不信呢。你有一次笑得超级大声，就因为JB放屁放得太大声把自己吓到了。”Daisy反驳回去。

 

这话让Eggsy笑得更大声，把JB都吵醒了。他揉乱了Daisy的头发，于是她也跟着笑起来。然后他动手挠Daisy的痒痒肉，她的笑声在整栋房子里回荡。

 

她期盼的就是这样的时刻——背包里装满了游戏和玩具，小行李箱就放在脚边——Eggsy终于有了一周假期，而她可以去他家呆上整整一周。Daisy还没去过Egssy家几次。

 

这不奇怪，因为Egssy不怎么回家。但是在Daisy记忆中，Egssy的房子非常好玩。它有点旧了，墙上有着稀奇古怪的画，书架上有一大堆散发着旧日时光味道的书籍。那里还有一间Eggsy禁止Daisy进入的浴室。Daisy喜欢Eggsy奇怪的房子，但她还是希望Eggsy能跟她和妈妈一起住。

 

当Eggsy过来接她时，Daisy笑得合不拢嘴。Eggsy飞快眨了眨右眼，拎起她的小行李箱，“准备好去度过你有生以来最棒的一周了吗？”

 

Daisy点点头，咯咯笑着。

 

“好的，那么，快上车。”Eggsy轻笑。

 

他不需要再重复这句话了，因为Daisy已经冲上了他的车。她给自己扣上安全带，对即将迎来的一周心痒难耐——只有她、Eggsy和JB。

 

***

 

这可不是Daisy所设想的任何一种情况。Eggsy揽着一个她不认识的女人，小心翼翼地陪笑。Daisy脸上的笑容完全跨了下来，她盯着他们两个，JB跌跌撞撞走到她脚边，小尾巴兴奋地摇着。

 

“就、Daisy，这是……Tilde，这是我女朋友。”Eggsy介绍道，“她这周也和我们一起过。”

 

“你好，Daisy！我经常听Eggsy提起你！”Tilde笑眯眯地说。

 

Daisy皱起眉，她讨厌Tilde奇怪的口音。她的双眸开始蓄水，抽抽噎噎，JB呜呜叫着，想让她高兴起来。Eggsy和Tilde试图让她冷静下来，但这只是让Daisy哭得更大声了。

 

“拜托，小雏菊。这没那么糟。”Eggsy叹了口气，嘀咕道：“我还想着你会喜欢她的。”

 

“我不！”Daisy大声说，透过眼泪盯着他们。

 

“这不公平，小花，你都不了解她。”

 

“我不管！”Daisy慢慢止住眼泪。

 

Eggsy蹙眉，问：“那你想回家吗？”

 

“不！”Daisy嚷道。

 

“那你会对Tilde友好点？”

 

“不！”

 

“Daisy，求你了……”

 

“不！不不不！”

 

Eggsy差点忍不住发火，却又在Daisy的泪眼下屈服了。

 

这一周简直糟糕透顶，Daisy拒绝回家，但她也完全无视了Tilde。Eggsy很尴尬，一直为Daisy的恶劣行径向Tilde道歉，“她平时不是这样的。”

 

Tilde也曾试图和Daisy亲热起来，但后者不配合。Tilde试图讨好她的方式，让Daisy想起邻居来家里拜访的样子——大部分人只是为了看她妈妈——他们都是些老头子，假装和她做朋友只是为了泡她妈妈。Daisy讨厌这样，所以她也讨厌Tilde。

 

他们甚至还对她说谎：“你知道吗，小雏菊，Tilde是个公主，是不是超酷？”

 

是是是，Eggsy是个间谍，他女朋友还是个公主，而JB其实是机器人来着。

 

这周结束后，Daisy回了家。她那时太伤心了，甚至都没有抱抱Eggsy和他道别。她龙卷风一般旋进家里，冲进房间。Daisy不知道的是，这会是她这段时间最后一次见到Eggsy了。

 

***

 

那是一个早晨，Daisy起早了，去厨房时不小心听到妈妈对着电话发疯。妈妈好像整晚都没睡，一杯浓茶正摆在厨房的桌子上。

 

“……Eggsy，你疯了！你的房子炸了！你在这个时候走人？又是那该死的裁缝工作？别和我说让我冷静！我已经看到新闻了！什么？不，Daisy和我哪也不去！我只想知道你房子都炸了为什么还想着出差！我甚至都不知道你要去哪！……美国？！多久？！……什么叫你不知道？！Eggsy！不准挂电话！我还没说完！Eggsy！喂？喂？！”

 

Michelle拿下手机，死死抓着它，喷出的鼻息缓慢而沉重。她转身看到了Daisy，缓缓呼出一口气，把手机放到桌上坐了下来。

 

“我说过的，你哥哥生来就是克我的。”她喃喃道。

 

Daisy小心翼翼地打量妈妈，她看上去很疲惫，像是哭过的样子。她走上前，用胳膊环抱住妈妈。Michelle淡淡笑了笑，指尖绕上Daisy的发梢。

 

“妈咪，Eggsy要去哪？”Daisy轻声问。

 

Michelle生气地靠回椅背，抱怨道：“他就是……出差了，又去出差了。”

 

“去多久？”Daisy问。

 

“我不知道，亲爱的，我不知道……”Michelle拿起茶杯抿着早已凉透的茶。

 

事实证明，他去了很久很久。夏天很快就要过去，Daisy开始担心哥哥也许永远不回来了。她不知道Michelle也怀着类似的可怕的想法。

 

当Eggsy终于、终于回到家时，Daisy直接冲了过去，跳进他的怀抱。JB开心地叫着，Daisy尽可能用力地抱住Eggsy。然后，她看见了那个人。一个年长的男人站在Eggsy身后，他有着柔软的棕发，戴着一只眼罩，微皱的眉头使他看起来有点忧郁。

 

Eggsy亲了亲Daisy和妈妈的面颊，Daisy始终好奇地盯着那个陌生的来客。他注意到了这点，给了Daisy一个短促的微笑。Eggsy放下Daisy的同时，挠挠JB的耳后。

 

“嘿，小雏菊，我需要和妈妈单独谈一会好吗？”Eggs悄悄对她说，在她面颊上印下最后一个吻。

 

Eggsy和妈妈去了厨房，Daisy警惕地盯着那个坐在客厅沙发上的陌生人。他很安静，而且有点拘谨。她在这可以听到Eggsy和妈妈的谈话，Michelle听上去既伤心又生气，而Eggsy的声音急迫中透着倦怠。

 

JB已经在那个男人的长腿上蜷缩起来，像往常一样打着盹。Daisy小心翼翼地走上前，慢慢坐到他身边。他用那只完好的眼睛打量着她，Daisy迎着他的目光看回去，他撅了撅嘴。

 

“你好。”她最终还是问候道，“我是Daisy。”

 

他颔首致意，“Harry。”

 

她指了指他的脸：“我喜欢你的眼罩。”

 

Harry似乎因为这个举动回忆起了什么，但是很快就又对她笑笑：“谢谢。”

 

“你是Eggsy的朋友吗？”Daisy问。

 

“是的。”Harry说。

 

Daisy哼了一声，靠回沙发上：“你都不怎么说话，为什么呀？”

 

Harry皱了皱眉，将手放在膝盖上，“我还在适应重新说话的感觉。”

 

“你之前不能吗？”

 

Harry摇了摇头。

 

“那是为什么？”

 

Harry只是指了指自己的眼罩，轻声说：“说来话长。”

 

Daisy还没来得及问他那是什么意思，Eggsy就走了进来。Harry抬头看着他，仿佛在等待他的指示。Eggsy只是含蓄地笑笑，引着他站起身。

 

“来吧，客房在楼上。你今天已经够累了。”

 

Daisy希冀地望着Eggsy问：“你会留下来吗Eggsy？”

 

Harry站在一旁，Eggsy言笑晏晏，“我会和Harry一起留下来，亲爱的，但我们不会呆太长时间。”

 

Daisy绽开笑靥，但当她注意到妈妈正靠在厨房门上时，笑容就犹疑不定起来。妈妈双手环胸，抿唇皱眉，比之前还要乏力的样子。Daisy转过头看看Eggsy和Harry，这两人似乎都累到了极点，不过Eggsy看着像是他们之中最需要休息的一个。

 

“Eggsy，你等会能陪我看网飞吗？”Daisy问。Eggsy一看网飞就想睡觉，不论放的是什么内容。

 

“没问题，亲爱的。给我几分钟好吗？”Eggsy轻声说。Daisy点点头，目送两个男人走上楼回卧室。她转回去看妈妈，后者却转身进了厨房泡茶。

 

Daisy觉得气氛有些怪异，好像所有人都因着某件事而焦虑烦躁。Eggsy从楼上下来，当他扑到沙发上挨着Daisy时，她能真切感受到他究竟有多么疲惫不堪。他的肤色看上去比之前深了点，从他脖子上明显的肤色分界线就能判断出来，头发也比之前长了，而且她很肯定，他身上又多出了不少伤疤。

 

Daisy打开电视，从自己的账户里随便选了个儿童剧。轻柔和缓的音乐通过音响环绕在客厅里，茶壶在厨房里尖叫着水开了。Daisy仰头看向Eggsy，他几乎要坠入梦乡了，脑袋静静地靠在沙发靠垫上。她又往楼上看了看，Harry就在那上面。

 

气氛虽然很怪异，但也还不错。Daisy点点头对自己说道，随后将自己埋进了靠垫里，JB也在睡梦中哼哼唧唧。

 

***

 

过去的几周过得很奇怪，至少对Daisy来说是这样。通常Eggsy和Harry会出去一整天，又或者Eggsy出去一整天而Harry呆在家里。妈妈似乎仍然对Eggsy的朋友和他们住一起这件事非常纠结。Daisy见他们聊过一次，或者两次，但更多时候他们像是在尽力和彼此保持距离。

 

Daisy也还没找到与Harry相处的方式。他大部分时间非常安静，倾向于蜗在一个地方，不是厨房就是客厅。似乎他当呆在这栋房子里时，有一半时间都不知道做什么好。他早上总是起得很早，是第一个去厨房里喝茶的人。他显然讨厌那些Eggsy时常提醒他记得吃的药。Daisy不怪他。他需要吃的药实在太多了，也许它们真的很难吃。Daisy知道妈妈让她吃的维他命就很难吃，泡泡糖就没那么难吃。

 

不过Daisy非常钟意Harry一点，他是个优秀的电视伴侣。当她走进客厅坐到他身边、开电视看网飞的时候，他不会嘘嘘着赶她走。他只是坐在那，看Daisy挑选今天要看的节目。

 

Harry和Eggsy的其他朋友不一样，至少和Daisy记得的那些朋友都不一样。Ryan和Jamal是Eggsy的老朋友，他们住在以前的社区里，Eggsy偶尔会去拜访他们。他们说话的方式和Eggsy一样，经常大笑着开玩笑。Ryan和Jamal的声音很大，有Daisy在旁边也经常忘记注意言辞，这就很让Eggsy烦心了，尽管Eggsy自己有时也会做同样的事。Daisy不讨厌Ryan和Jamal，他们显然在她还很小的时候照顾过她，还会给她讲些小故事，比如Ryan并不是一直坐着轮椅的，不过现在这样也不影响他过正常的生活。Daisy对此的评价是，Ryan的椅子很棒，他听到这总是会笑。

 

还有Roxy，Eggsy工作上的朋友。她同样很友善，尽管Daisy有时会怀疑自己的存在让她不自在。她不知道原因，不过Eggsy曾经提到过Roxy不是很擅长对付小孩，但这不影响Daisy觉得她很酷。她绑着高高的马尾，有时候打扮得和Eggsy十分相似，甚至更好看。Daisy只在她和Eggsy一起来家里时见过她。极少的时候，Eggsy会带她到裁缝铺去，那里也能见到Roxy。

 

说到裁缝铺，那里有一个光头男人，Eggsy称呼他“Merlin”。Daisy记得见过他几次，她很喜欢他。可能因为Merlin总是送她棒棒糖，还会竖起手指放到嘴唇上，用口型告诉她要对Eggsy保密。Daisy当然不会说，告诉了Eggsy就意味着Merlin不会再送她任何糖果了。她已经很长时间没再见到Merlin，因为Eggsy不再带她到裁缝铺去了。

 

但Harry是特殊的。Daisy见过Eggsy为老绅士烦恼的模样。“吃药，Harry。”“你今天吃饭了吗，Harry？”“你看起来很困，你得休息会，Harry。”“你还好吗，Harry？”Harry会以点头，亦或轻柔的“是”和“不是”作为回答。Eggsy会回以轻柔的碰触，落在肩膀或是手臂上，接着Harry会做出同样的回应。

 

Daisy想，她从未见Eggsy对其他人这样过，他总是过于担忧Harry。当Eggsy离开家去工作时，她偶尔会想到他现在是不是也在担忧Harry呢，虽然Harry只是坐在自己旁边一起看电视。

 

“你好像最爱看动物纪录片。”有天Harry和她说这话时，她高兴得几乎跳起来。

 

她仰头看着他，Harry一直盯着电视屏幕。这个有关全世界野生动物的网飞纪录片她已经放了一遍又一遍，大概有十次了。Daisy真的很喜欢这部片，所以她不断循环播放。在看到自己喜欢的风景时还会倒带回去，有时就忘了Harry还在跟她一起看。她习惯了自己一个人看电视。也许Harry终于对她和她古怪的网飞观看习惯感到厌烦了。

 

“对，我最喜欢的就是动物纪录片。”Daisy轻声答道，羞涩地摆弄着遥控器。“我想……我长大后想在动物园工作。”

 

Harry的目光一直没有离开屏幕，微微笑道：“你最喜欢的动物是？”

 

Daisy犹豫着，两条腿一晃一晃，“我喜欢狮子，还有老虎。”

 

“还有熊？”Harry忍俊不禁。

 

“熊也不错。”Daisy点头同意。

 

Harry轻声笑了笑，终于看向了她，“你认为节肢动物怎么样？”

 

“比如，虫子？”Daisy问。Harry点点头。Daisy又犹豫了会。她耸耸肩，把遥控器放到沙发上。“虫子也不错。虽然一些虫子看起来有点吓人，不过你不吓它们，它们也不会吓你，所以也蛮公平的。”

 

“你喜欢蝴蝶吗？”他问。

 

“我觉得他们很漂亮。在后院，妈妈的花园里有一些。JB喜欢追在蝴蝶后面跑，不过有一次他想吞下一只蝴蝶。他是只古怪的狗，因为他是Eggsy的狗。”

 

Daisy仰头看他，“你喜欢蝴蝶吗，Harry？”

 

“喜欢，非常喜欢。”他说。

 

Daisy拿起遥控器暂停了节目。她滑下沙发，把手伸向Harry，“现在花园里应该会有蝴蝶，你想去看看吗？”

 

Harry慢慢站起身，牵住Daisy的手。Daisy笑着领Harry朝后院走去，JB跟在他们身后。花园里种着各式各样的花，Daisy记得有些还是她帮妈妈种的。她给Harry一一介绍过去，让他欣赏这些植物。他在这里看着比之前要开心多了。今天天气很暖和，无数蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡地飞上飞下，但可惜的是，没有蝴蝶。

 

Daisy带他去了花园里的小屋，所有的园艺工具都放在那。她带Harry看了定居在大门右上角的蜘蛛。她告诉他那只蜘蛛从夏初一直住到了现在。那是一只巨大的棕色蜘蛛，还织了一张巨大的网。

 

“我想蜘蛛大概是我最喜欢的虫子。”Daisy说，接着皱了皱眉看向Harry，“蜘蛛是虫子吧？”

 

“不，蜘蛛是蛛形纲动物。”他说，“不过这只蜘蛛很漂亮。”

 

“她的名字是Lavender小姐。我还看到过她吃了一只苍蝇，有点恶心，但是很酷。”Daisy跟着Harry一起笑了出来。

 

他们决定今天剩下的时间都呆在花园里。Harry坐在一张户外躺椅上，Daisy和JB玩着抛物游戏。这一天结束的时候，他们一起回到屋里吃晚餐。等Eggsy终于回到家，又开始和Harry重复那些问题。Daisy听着他们的对话，但是今天，Harry回答的每一个问题都带上了些许温度。这似乎取悦了Eggsy，然后他们又开始温柔的相互碰触。

 

但随后Eggsy提起了一些关于体检的事，Harry又恢复了沉默僵硬的姿态。Eggsy磨蹭着Harry的手臂，说着类似“没那么糟糕，相信我。”的话。他的言辞如此温柔，如此小心翼翼，连他注视Harry的目光也是如此。Daisy很肯定自己应该在哪里见到过这种目光，但她不记得了。她看向妈妈，她也正看着那两个人。Michelle似乎很矛盾，但还是维持着勉强的笑意。

 

Daisy决定一会和Eggsy说说她和Harry在花园里的冒险。

 

***

 

自那之后，Daisy和Harry有了更多的交流。Harry很有耐心，不厌其烦地回答她的每一个问题。他们呆在花园的时间多过在客厅，Daisy在花丛里散步的时候Harry就坐在户外躺椅上。当妈妈出来浇花的时候，Harry总会帮着她一起做。Daisy觉得他们相处得比之前稍微融洽了点，也许是因为妈妈发现了这个世界上还有人和她一样如此喜欢花朵，她甚至不小心偷听到他们聊天。

 

她还注意到Harry和Eggsy的话也多了起来。当然了，Harry和她说得更多些，但她听见Harry和Eggsy在他们共享的卧室里聊了好久。他们大部分时间听起来很严肃，但有时候她又能听到他们因为一些事发笑，他们的声音轻快愉悦，所以谈话的内容肯定不全是糟糕的东西。

 

但是有一天，Daisy经过他们的卧室时，听见Eggsy一直焦虑不安地走来走去，用一种严肃的口吻说着话。她被自己的好奇心打败，悄悄打开门，看见Eggsy背对着她在讲电话。这就说得通了，因为Harry正在楼下的客厅看书呢。

 

她最开始不清楚Eggsy在和谁通话，甚至到最后Eggsy叹了口气说“那就这样吧，再见。”然后结束通话时也没搞懂他在说什么。他挂了电话，把手机扔到床上，把脸埋进手掌心，沮丧地呻吟一声，坐到床边后仰倒在床上。

 

Daisy慢吞吞走上前戳了戳他的胳膊，“你怎么了？”

 

Eggsy从指缝间瞟了她一眼，又叹了口气，摸摸自己的脑袋，“没事，小雏菊，都是些大人的事。”

 

Daisy翻了个白眼，“大人的事是什么样的？”

 

“大人的事很复杂，亲爱的。”Eggsy回答道。

 

Daisy皱了皱眉，双手环胸。她讨厌大人这样回答她。她再次戳了戳Eggsy的胳膊，在Eggsy看向自己时咧着嘴笑。

 

“你刚刚在和谁打电话？”她问。

 

Eggsy皱起眉，盯着天花板，“你还记得Tilde吗？”

 

Daisy眨了眨眼。噢，是的，Tilde。那个女人毁了自己整整一周的时间，就是Eggsy出长差之前和她共度的那周，然后Eggsy就带着一个新的（或者是旧的？）朋友回来了。她哼哼唧唧地撅着嘴，点点头。

 

Eggsy再次叹了口气，绝望至极，“好吧，我和她之间大概再也没有可能了。”

 

这对Daisy来说不是个坏消息，但自己哥哥因此而伤心就是个坏消息了。她回忆着那个自己只见过一次的女人，谢天谢地只会有一次了。也许只要Daisy给Tilde一次机会，她就会喜欢上她。但是对一个五岁孩子来说，如果你妨碍了她和她最爱的人之间的相处，她就绝对不会再给你任何讨好她的机会。

 

Daisy决定让自己过分夸张的哥哥开心起来。

 

“她就是个婊子。”

 

Eggsy瞬间坐了起来，脸上满是讶异，明显在控制自己不要不小心笑出来，“Daisy！你从哪听来的那个词？！”

 

Daisy困惑地看了看他，控诉道：“就是你说的。”

 

Eggsy气急败坏，深呼吸了一下让自己冷静下来，“Daisy，别重复那些你自己都不知道什么意思的词。”他轻声说。

 

“而且，她不是婊子。如果有任何人是的话，那个人应该是我。”Eggsy躺回床上，“……别和妈妈说你是从我这学到那个词的。”

 

Daisy咬了咬下唇。Eggsy还是很失落的样子。她爬上床拍了拍他的肚子，轻声问：“Eggsy，你想和我还有Harry一起看电视吗？”

 

他长长地叹了口气，点点头。Eggsy坐起身，亲了亲Daisy头顶，她笑着举起胳膊。Eggsy顺从地抱起她，一起走进客厅。Eggsy放下她后，她仔细翻找着自己放DVD的箱子。

 

她抽出一张迪士尼的碟把它放进影碟机。电影开始播放后，她回到沙发上，坐到Eggsy和Harry中间。Harry已经放下了他的书，把注意力集中到电视上。Eggsy把胳膊架到沙发背上，他的指尖近得几乎能触碰到Harry后颈的皮肤。

 

***

 

春光明媚，风和日丽，Daisy在花园的花丛间奔跑，一片静谧中偶尔夹杂着夏日蟋蟀的窸窣，以及JB时不时的吠息，Harry坐在阴影下安闲自得。

 

Daisy突然兴奋地尖叫了一下，手里托着个东西冲向Harry，“Harry，Harry，HARRY！”她急促地嚷道。

 

Harry从椅子上靠过来，让Daisy再走近点。她缓缓打开手掌，一只蝴蝶出现在掌心。

 

“瞧瞧这小家伙。”Harry绽开一个笑容。

 

Daisy抬头看着他咯咯直笑，Harry好笑地与她对视，“有没有人说过，你有时和你哥哥简直如出一辙。”

 

Daisy歪着头皱起眉，“‘如出一辙’是什么意思？”她问道，慢吞吞重复这个第一次听到的单词。

 

“它的意思是……”Harry轻柔地从Daisy手上接过蝴蝶，让它在自己手掌里休憩，“你很像你哥哥。”

 

Daisy撅了撅下唇，低下头看看蝴蝶，然后又抬起头，挑眉看向Harry，“……可是Eggsy长得可滑稽了。”

 

“不。”Harry柔声道，低垂着目光注视这只振翅的蝴蝶，“Eggsy非常漂亮。”

 

“你觉得Eggsy很漂亮？”Daisy目瞪口呆。

 

“我的确这样认为。”Harry坦然承认。

 

“……Eggsy知道你认为他很漂亮吗？”她小心翼翼地问。

 

“他不知道。”Harry笑意柔软，诚实地回答。

 

那只在Harry手心里休息的蝴蝶起飞了，它飞回了花丛，Daisy和Harry注视着它。清风拂面，Daisy看向Harry，他的神情表明他陷入了沉思。

 

“Harry。”Daisy悄声叫道，Harry将注意力重新放回Unwin家最小的孩子身上，“你刚刚是告诉了我你的秘密吗？”她问。

 

“我想是的。”Harry笑着说道，他靠近她，“你能帮我保密吗？”

 

Daisy点点头，为了表明决心，做了个嘴巴拉上拉链上锁的动作。然后她将自己想象中的钥匙递给了Harry。Harry笑了起来，明显被这举动逗乐了。他配合着装好了想象中的钥匙。随后两人再次恢复了沉默，直到Daisy突然提起一件事。

 

“我想Eggsy也觉得你很漂亮。他总是说你有一头很漂亮的头发，我想他就是在说你很漂亮。”

 

Harry偷偷藏好了自己的笑容。

 

这天晚些时候，吃完晚餐，Daisy和Harry看了一部迪士尼电影。这次Daisy让Harry选电影，他选了灰姑娘。JB趴在地上，和他们一起看电影。Michelle在外面，正在和他们的邻居——一个有好几只猫的老妇人——聊天。

 

前门传来开启的声音，JB站起来，一边吠叫一边冲向大门。Daisy从沙发上转过身，从旁边看到是Eggsy回来了。他慢慢脱下鞋，解开领带。他戴着眼镜，梳着背头，衣衫有些不整但丝毫不影响他的帅气。

 

Eggsy没有如往常一般问候他们，相反，他走进厨房抓起茶壶。Daisy感觉到Harry变换了一下坐姿，然后她见他站起身，走进厨房。她一直注意着他们，电影背景乐在屋子里回荡。

 

Eggsy在厨房的桌子边坐下，取下眼镜搓了把脸。Daisy注意到他最近似乎一直很累，而他今天比以往任何时候看上去都要无力。Harry在Eggsy身侧坐下，注视着他。

 

电影里的声音将Daisy的注意力重新拉回屏幕，现在正好上演到王子遇见灰姑娘并邀请她跳舞这一幕。她看向Eggsy和Harry，这两人仍旧只是坐在厨房里。茶壶里的水开了，Harry起身关掉炉子，然后重新坐回Eggsy身边，依旧不发一言。

 

灰姑娘哼起了歌，新的曲调开始奏响。Daisy看到Harry将一只手放在桌上，然后慢慢地靠过去，搭上Eggsy的手。Eggsy的手抽动了下，然后握紧Harry的手。他们注视着彼此，Eggsy慢慢放松下来，脸上浮现出一个小小的笑容，Harry同样微笑起来。

 

Daisy看着这一切，在灰姑娘和王子合唱时突然想了起来，自己是在哪里见过那种目光。Daisy十分惊讶自己此前居然从未注意到他们注视彼此的方式。她笑了笑，不再看屏幕而是注视着他们。

 

 

“所以，这就是爱情。”灰姑娘歌唱道。

 

***

 

Eggsy正在洗盘子，Daisy享用着涂满果酱的吐司，而Harry正喝着茶看报纸。Michelle用完早餐就出门去见朋友了，Eggsy和Harry今天要负责照顾Daisy。

 

Daisy胡乱咬了口黏糊糊的吐司，盯着Harr猛瞧，她的大部分注意力都在他那只眼罩上。我看得够久了，她咽下吐司如是想道。

 

“Harry？”她甜蜜蜜地叫道。

 

“什么？”Harry应道，眼睛没离开过报纸。

 

Daisy指着他的眼罩问：“你的眼睛怎么了？”

 

“呃，Daisy……”Eggsy紧张地叫道，把一只厨房的抹布拿来擦手。

 

Harry皱眉，看向Daisy。Daiys对视回去，等着他回答。Harry拿起自己的茶杯，收回视线继续看报纸。

 

“我脸上中了一枪，亲爱的。”他喝了口茶，轻描淡写得就好像这压根不值一提。

 

“Harry！”Eggsy对他发出嘘声，脸色涨得通红。

 

Daisy斜了他一眼，撅起嘴不相信地问道：“真的吗？”

 

“没错，而且是近距离枪击。”为了证明自己说的话，Harry用手做出手枪射击的样子对准她的脸，假装扣动了扳机。

 

Eggsy推了下Harry的胳膊，局促地笑笑，叫嚷道：“但是他现在已经好了，Daisy亲爱的。”

 

Daisy看着Harry，看得非常用力。她的头往后靠，眼睛眯起，问：“你流血了吗？”

 

“流了好几吨。”他回答道，又抿了口茶。

 

Daisy思考了下，然后点点头，对答案很满意：“酷。”她如此评价，然后咬了口吐司。

 

相比Eggsy总是声称自己是间谍，Harry由于某种原因导致脸被枪击的可信度要高多了。Eggsy来回看着这两个人，然后把视线定格在Harry身上。

 

“我现在觉得你带坏了我妹妹，Harry。”

 

“别胡说，亲爱的。”Harry咕哝道。

 

Daisy冲着他俩咯咯傻笑。

 

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS：作者说，她就是让Eggsy和公主电话分手了——“他忙于照顾Harry，都忘了自己还有个女朋友了。”
> 
> Thanks to the author and her awesome work.


End file.
